


《star catcher》番外-Erik的礼物

by kkmeng



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkmeng/pseuds/kkmeng





	《star catcher》番外-Erik的礼物

Erik的礼物

凌晨两点十五分。  
Erik关上台灯，房间陷入黑暗。他蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，床铺空的那侧因身体的重量而下沉了一半。  
Charles正在酣睡，Erik拉过被子，微笑着靠住爱人温暖的身体。Charles在梦中咕哝了一声，向着热源挪了挪，伸手搂住Erik的腰。  
月亮高挂在窗外，光芒从窗帘厚重的缝隙中透进来，清亮地抚过Charles陷入枕头的侧颜。Erik深情地望着熟睡的爱人，月光在Charles阖上的睫毛间跳跃，他的面庞是如此放松安恬。  
Erik默默微笑起来。  
——他愿意就这么看一辈子。

\----

清晨七点三十分。  
Charles揉着一头乱发从床上醒来，从Erik腰间抽出手。德国男人还在睡着，眼睑下绕着一圈淡青。  
Charles看了看床头的表，微不可见地蹙眉。  
这已经是第十三天——昨天晚上Erik又睡得很晚。  
整整半个月，他一直在床上等到陷入梦乡，Erik都未曾出现在另外半边床上。  
Charles轻轻叹了口气。  
他们已经快半个月没什么亲密接触。没有睡前的喁喁私语，没有漫长而温情的爱抚，更没有一场和谐的性爱。  
Erik总在夜幕降临时给他一个吻，然后关上书房的门，陷身于工作之中——工作，他理解。在公务缠身时对伴侣分心也实属无奈。  
但Erik为什么在他送咖啡时不及时开门？  
为什么Erik在开门后却用身体阻挡着房间，仿佛在刻意遮挡什么？  
他的爱人究竟又有什么秘密在回避他？  
二人间莫名其妙的隔膜仿佛阻住了Charles的呼吸，他的胸闷得厉害。  
Erik绝不会背叛他——Charles暗自攥紧拳。他坚信这一点。  
那是Erik的生意上出了什么问题，还是他本人遇到了什么麻烦？  
蛋快炒糊了，Charles烦躁地关掉火，放下锅铲，将早餐摆上桌。  
Erik已经醒了，正顶着一头湿发，蹲在猫窝边给猫食盘里装食。毛茸茸的Charlie睡眼惺忪地从窝里爬出来，小脑袋在Erik的手心里蹭了蹭，开始专心享用属于它的早餐。  
“早上好，亲爱的。”德国男人一边扯着毛巾擦头发，一边将Charles拉进怀里，没头没脑地啄他的侧脸。  
“唔……有水！”Charles抹了一把沾上脸的水珠，嫌弃地撇嘴。  
德国男人露出满嘴白牙，得意地窃笑。他越过Charles坐到餐桌前，拿起吐司刀。Charles跟在Erik身后，他心事重重地坐在桌边，垂着眼睛设想开启话题的方式。  
——最近生意上还好吗？有没有遇到什么问题？  
不对。  
——你最近怎么突然这么忙？熬夜得太多，眼睛都青了。  
仍然很怪异。  
“给你。”Erik将涂好黄油的面包片推到Charles面前，抬起头望他，眼里带着探询， “你怎么了？”  
“我？”Charles猛地对上爱人的眼睛，仍旧是那样带着穿透力的灰绿，使他的眼神不由得躲闪，“我没怎么。”  
“是吗？”Erik嚼着面包，半湿的水光在他的发丝上闪烁，“我总感觉你想说什么。”  
“我们……快一年了，要不要最近出去旅行一下？”Charles的脸上浮出一层浅红。他做了个手势，指环在他手上一闪而过，“准确说，就在这两天？”  
“居然快一年了。”Erik无意识地转了转手上的指环，吞咽了一口，仿佛很惊讶，“但是……旅行的事，能再等几天吗？”  
他难道不记得日子了吗？Charles胸口泛起细小的酸涩。他胡乱塞了几口麦片粥，恹恹地放下餐具，扯开一个微笑：“我今天还有一部分教案要做。你什么时候回纽约料理公司的事？”  
——你到底又有什么在瞒着我？  
“我这两天都会呆在这。就在这儿忙我的……工作。”Erik别过视线，摸了摸鼻子，“我让波士顿分部的人直接向我报备，不用费心去跑去纽约。太麻烦了。”  
   
\----

下午三点三十分。  
Charles窝在躺椅里，百无聊赖地在落地窗前翻书。春日的阳光温柔地洒在他的后脑勺，带着初生的融融暖意。  
Charlie正在Charles脚边兴致勃勃地玩着那套象棋——Charles低头看了一眼黑白棋盘，猫咪正慵懒地趴在棋盘上，一边晒太阳，一边将棋子骨碌碌地滚来滚去，乐此不疲。  
在Erik的公寓时，他们常用这套象棋下棋，Erik又将这套棋带到了波士顿——但现在，这套棋不幸成为了Charlie的玩具。这只好动的小白猫热爱在房间里将棋子滚来滚去，像追逐毛线球一样到处追逐它们。不少棋子被淘气的Charlie带到了房间的各个角落，造就了棋盘残缺不全的惨状。  
而现在Erik正在书房里关着门，沉浸于无止尽的工作。他们并没有时间再一起下象棋。清脆碰杯的威士忌、亲昵的双腿交叉、对视时的会心一笑也都一并消失，随着一颗颗棋子的散佚化作回忆。  
所以这幅象棋给猫做玩具也算物尽其用了，Charles自嘲地扯了扯嘴角。  
Charlie仿佛感应到了什么，抬起晶莹的蓝眼睛，喵喵叫着在主人的脚边撒起娇。猫咪轻巧地跳上他的大腿，主动将脖子靠住Charles的手。Charles扑哧一声笑了，轻轻按摩起猫咪的脖子。Charlie眯起眼睛，发出舒服的咕噜声。  
“无忧无虑的小东西。”皮毛柔顺的触感从指尖传来，Charles爱怜地举起猫咪，在空中轻轻摇晃，“遇到好吃的就去吃，好玩的就去玩，一辈子都不会有什么烦恼，就是你，对不对，Charlie？”  
Charlie晃着粉色的小肉垫，欢快地喵喵叫着，好像在表示同意。  
Charles叹息了一声，又将蓝眼睛的小东西抱回怀里。

\----

晚上八点四十五分。  
疏离是一段关系走上毁灭的开端。  
生活不可能一帆风顺，想维持一段长久的关系也不可能毫无波折。  
Charles Xavier必须采取措施，在问题爆发至临界点之前。  
无论遇到怎样的问题，他们必须共同面对。  
Charles放下怀里的猫，咬牙走到紧闭的书房门前，深深呼吸了一口，胃里沉得像坠了铅。  
他们得坐下来，面对面，谈清楚一切。  
Charles的指节缓慢地探向那扇沉重的红木门，他喉头干得要命，仿佛在等待敲开一个沉重的蛋壳，挖出其中苦涩的秘密，有关忽视，有关深夜里空荡荡的半边床，有关一些遮遮掩掩的眼神和表情——  
房里突然传出逼近的脚步声，响亮地击打着木地板，一步，两步，三步，缓缓向他靠近。  
是Erik。  
   
\----

门应声而开，Charles伸出的手停在半空，以一个尴尬的姿态，不上不下。  
Erik讶异的脸出现在Charles面前。他的嘴半张着，原本隐秘的窃喜迅速褪去了，带着一点被撞破的惊慌。  
Charles缓缓低下头去——  
德国男人的手里正捧着一套崭新的木质象棋。每个棋子都是新打好的，泛着淡淡的锯屑味，表面带着磨砂感的粗糙。Charles踮起脚，越过Erik的肩头，瞥见了书房地上杂乱摆放的木工器具。  
“我……”Erik嘴里的话好像带着回声。他用力眨了眨眼，眼神里流露出罕见的——害羞？或一种稍显幼稚的骄傲？  
“总之，这是给你的。一周年快乐，Charles。为了做它我费了好大的功夫。”德国男人咽了咽口水，将那盘并不奢华但分外可爱的象棋举到Charles眼前，“上套象棋不齐了，我觉得有必要做套新的。我只是想给你个惊喜而已。”他将头探向爱人，“你……你这几天是不是不太高兴？”  
哦。这套象棋——Charles终于明白了Erik为什么最近手上总有星星点点的小伤，为什么他总是关着门窝在书房里，  
Charles满心的疑虑瞬间消散了，一股难以言喻的温柔在心上流淌。他抹了抹发红的眼睛，“我以为你……”  
“你以为我……”Erik微笑着放下棋盘，靠了上来。  
他伸出微凉的双手揽住Charles，将Charles的温暖的身体与自己的贴近，熟门熟路地探进他的毛衣下摆，轻揉着爱人敏感的侧腰。Erik的薄唇追着Charles的唇，亲昵地向他喷出烟草味的热气，用那性感得无可救药的低音喃喃，“你以为我背着你在做什么坏事，是吗，Schatz？”  
“唔……我……”Charles半仰着头，瘫进Erik坚实的怀里。他们踢踢踏踏地搂着、抱着、吻着，像分不开的连体婴，一路相拥着摔进床里。  
Erik暧昧地磨蹭着Charles的鼻尖，咧出一口白牙，“我现在就要做些坏事……很坏的坏事……”  
下一秒Charles就变得无力应答，只能顺势环住Erik的脖子，埋进他的臂弯间。Erik的舌尖勾着他的舌头，湿热的软肉相触，舒适的酥麻感由舌尖扩散至头顶和指尖。像一场夏雨纷纷落下，Erik的气息充满热情地包围了他，而他沉迷地迎接着Erik奉上的一切。他的嘴唇完全被Erik吸住了，这个吮吻简直是忘情的深，缠绵得令人缺氧。Charles在久违的热情中头昏脑胀，只能漏出甜美的细小喘息，而他的下体难耐地磨蹭着Erik，那里正渗出前液，湿漉漉硬邦邦的。  
“我、我不介意你……”Charles在Erik的身下凌乱地扭，柔韧的肌肉带着挑逗，“变得更坏……”  
“是吗。”Erik哑声笑了，Charles感到压在自己身上的重量倏地变轻。在他疑惑地蹙眉那刻，一条柔软的丝质领带便覆上了他的双眼，Charles在一片黑暗中吃吃地笑了起来，但很快笑声便被急促的抽气所替代——  
Erik脱掉了他的裤子，温热的口腔包裹住他的性器，舌头灵活在皮肤的褶皱处扫动。Erik的口腔是如此舒适，湿滑，无数神经末梢几乎要在最细微的接触中融化。Charles所有被视觉封闭的神经完全被下体的快感操纵，他发白的指节在床单上攥出无数波纹，不由自主地将胯骨向上送，在Erik用舌尖细细舔舐前端最敏感的小孔时发出了不知廉耻的颤声哭叫，痉挛着在脑中吞噬一切的白光中达到顶端。Charles虚软无力地陷在床单里喘息，Erik的手却痒痒地划过他汗湿的身体，坏笑着攀上来给了他一个微咸的深吻，“味道不错。”  
Charles一边懒洋洋地迎合他的吻，一边伸手摩挲着Erik的腰际，直到摸到那滚烫的吓人玩意——那  
里已经硬得惊人，他不由得因为Erik非凡的耐力而赞叹。  
“别着急。”Erik的唇又热乎乎地吻了上来，而什么冰凉的东西开始在Charles的会阴处摸索，然后缓缓地探了进去。Erik耐心地开拓着，很快Charles便抬起小腿蹭着Erik的肩，舔着嘴唇发出急切的哼叫，催促他缓解后穴恼人的酸胀感。  
Erik笑着将他翻了个身让他半趴着，拦腰抱着他挺了进去。Erik一边用力地向上顶，一边用另一只手逗弄着Charles肿胀的乳尖。  
黑暗将Charles的意识集中在肉体表面，而快感从一个点开始，如同引信点燃烟花般被加倍地放大，带着粉色炫光的万花筒在Charles的脑海中爆裂出绚丽的涡漩，他在双重快感的夹击下弓起腰，像浪里的海藻般软绵绵地颤抖，无意识地哼叫着，半仰着头仿佛想要挣脱，Erik却将他箍得更紧，挺得更深，用鼻尖贴着Charles汗湿的发丝，嗅着他发间温暖的香波气息，换来Charles更大声的尖叫呻吟。  
Charles的意识在云蒸雾罩的快感中变得迷离。Erik脊背滚烫地贴着他，汗水让紧贴的皮肤变得湿滑，而楔在他体内的巨物不断撞击着他的敏感点，燃烧起美妙的欲望火花。实木大床被摇动时的吱呀响声、Erik在耳边带着热度的情话和自己黏腻放肆的呻吟在Charles脑中耳畔远远近近地回荡……  
Erik牢牢地揽住Charles的腰肢用力地挺动，疯狂的律动中Charles几乎要将床单拽碎，直到两人一起攀上欲望的高峰。Erik粗喘着环住Charles，倒回床上，抚摩着爱人汗湿的肌肤，在爱人的耳畔重复着深情的呢喃。Charles微笑着，精疲力竭地蜷进Erik怀里，在万花筒缤纷的深处陷入了甜蜜的睡眠。


End file.
